


after all

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reader is sick and Suga takes care of them, Sickfic, gender neutral reader, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “C-can you stay? Just until I fall asleep”, you clarify.“I was going to stay in the living room, but I guess I can stay here too”, your heart skips a beat suddenly and a small smile appears on your face while Suga approaches again and seats down at the edge of the bed.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 22





	after all

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have grammatical errors. I totally imagine Suga taking care of anyone when they are sick. I hope I write him well.

The first thing Suga heard after waiting for you in front of your building was a sneeze. A sneeze that made him look from his phone and locate you in a matter of seconds. (Well, is not like you were that far anyway).

Actually, you were approaching, all dress up and ready to go to college with him like every day, except for the fact that today you were wrapped in a scarf and a beanie and a jacket and your nose were redder than Rudolf’s and you looked like you were sick. Very sick. 

Before you could even greet him with a simple “good morning” you sneezed twice and Suga was between wanting to scold you for getting sick and scolding you for getting out of bed like that in the first place. 

“I don’t think is a good morning to you”, he says, in a soft and worried voice. 

You look at him after sniffing and blowing your nose a little in a handkerchief you were carrying. 

“You’re right”, you say, in a low and hoarse voice that definitely said, “I have a cold”. 

“You sound and look sick. You should stay at home”, Suga says, still with a worried tone while he puts his phone in one of his pockets. 

“N-no, I can’t s-skip college today. I-”, sneeze, “have a te-“, sneeze again, “-st today”. 

Suga did a frown while you blow your nose. 

Before he could complain, you started coughing too and that was when he lost it. 

“Okay, that is. You’re going back home now”, his voice changed to an authoritative tone. You know, the one that reminds you of your mother. 

“But-“, you started. 

“No buts, c’mon. You can barely have a conversation with me”, Suga then, puts his hands over your shoulders and starts turning you around in the direction of the doors you came from. “I’m sure the professors will understand if you explain the situation”. 

You groaned but didn’t resist Suga’s gentle pushing and guidance because you started coughing and that was more important at the moment. 

If you were honest with yourself, you did feel like trash. Your head hurtled, your throat was sore, and the sneezing and coughing weren’t stopping even if you took medicine last night. You guessed that running in the rain in cold weather wasn’t a very good idea, even if it was just for a few minutes. 

Suga took you back to your apartment and started scolding you lightly when you explained to him why you were sick in the first place. Then, when you arrived at your apartment (after Suga stopped you from falling like a thousand times on the way) he offered to get your shoes off. You tried to stop him, but it was kind of difficult with how much you were sneezing and coughing. 

After he took off your shoes, he took your bag, the beanie, and the scarf from you. And then he guides you to your room where he made you get into bed again. Then he disappeared and returned a few minutes later with soup and medicine. 

“Suga-san this wasn’t nec -“, you started, and for once, it was he who interrupted you and not a cough or a sneeze. 

“I insist. You’re a friend in need and I’m a good friend. So, eat this while is still warm”. 

You decided that it was wiser not to argue with him, so, with the little dignity that you had left, you ate the soup and then took the medicine, which tasted awful. 

He left again and returned, to put a water bottle on your bedside table and a pack of tissues beside it. He even put the covers over you in a better way and then made sure you weren’t having a fever. 

“I left you a bottle of water and tissues. Sleep to get better. Call me if you need me”, and he turned around to leave, but maybe it was the mucus getting into your brain or maybe it was the cliché situation or whatever, but before he could cross the door, you call for him again. 

Suga stopped and turned around, staring at you with waiting eyes. 

“C-can you stay? Just until I fall asleep”, you clarify. 

“I was going to stay in the living room, but I guess I can stay here too”, your heart skips a beat suddenly and a small smile appears on your face while Suga approaches again and seats down at the edge of the bed. “Now sleep, you need the rest to get better”. 

“Thanks”, you say, looking at him with tired and sleepy eyes. “For taking care of my idiot self”, Suga giggles.

“You’re not an idiot, but you should definitely take better care of yourself”. 

“Yeah, you’re right”, you say, still with a smile and slowly closing your eyes. Suga said something but you didn’t hear it, you just knew that he patted your head gently a few times. 

When you wake up, Suga is gone and you feel a little disappointed, but then the note you found glued to the fridge makes you smile like the idiot you are.

_Y/N-san:_

_There is a soup for you to eat on the stove. Don’t forget to drink water and take the medicine at noon again if you still feel sick. And don’t go out in the cold! Call me if you need anything. Hope you get well soon._

_With love, Suga._

Maybe getting sick wasn’t that bad after all. 


End file.
